<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloom of the Century by ribkages</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071744">Bloom of the Century</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribkages/pseuds/ribkages'>ribkages</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora is basically an old plant lady, Adora might have a vampirically charged obsession over Catra, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Catra is confused 24/7 but it’s fine, Catra is normal Catra, Did I mention Adora is a vampire, Domestic Fluff, F/F, adora loves plants, catra loves adora, catradora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribkages/pseuds/ribkages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora is only a few centuries old and has a deep love for her little (and some not so little) green friends. She spent hundreds of years with just her and her plants, keeping her contact with the public limited to monthly outings to the grocery store and local bookstore.<br/>It wasn’t until a feline woman with dark hair and bright eyes that were the exact opposite colors of each other bumped into her in the middle of the mystery section that Adora found herself venturing out to rediscover what it was like to have a relationship with something other than a plant.</p><p>Or</p><p>Catra is seeing her vampire girlfriends home for the first time, shattering all stereotypes she had of vampires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloom of the Century</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I honestly wrote this for my own enjoyment and haven’t bothered with proofreading, so excuse the mistakes. Hopefully someone other than myself enjoys this, but if not that’s totally okay!</p><p>Also there might be a prologue. Maybe. We’ll see.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora was definitely panicking. She could feel vibrations and tremors make their way up and down her cold skin. Maybe standing behind her front door wasn’t a good idea. A quick walk to the kitchen and back might help. Maybe she should make some tea for Catra, but what if she didn’t like tea? Catra seemed more like a coffee person… they met at a bookstore, after all. But they’ve also been to a bar, so should she make a cocktail? What was Catra drinking? It was a rich shade of brown and smelled like smoked oak wood and oranges, Adora threw herself into a spiral, trying to remember everything she could about that night. “A Manhattan,” Adora spun around in the middle of her kitchen, trying to find all of the ingredients she needed as fast as she could. She just didn’t have oranges.</p><p>She let out a loud groan, leaning against her kitchen counter, “calm down Adora. Be cool. It’s gonna be totally fine,” she puffed her chest, hoping to gain some sort of confidence, but it all quickly dissipated as she heard footsteps approach her doorstep followed by a few loud knocks. She found herself moving towards her door without having to think about it, opening it without hesitation. She wanted to hesitate. She wanted to be able to take a moment to at least think of a greeting, but she didn’t want Catra to have to wait.</p><p>Catra spoke first, which Adora was extremely grateful for, “hey, Adora.”</p><p>“Catra, hi.”</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment, Adora taking a moment to appreciate Catra’s open chested top, hoping she wasn’t staring too long at the stretch of skin just under her collarbones. Catra’s brows furrowed slightly and Adora was preparing to ask what was wrong before Catra shifted slightly, clearing her throat, “do I need to, ya know, ask for permission to come in?”</p><p>Adora chuckled, stepping to the side to let Catra slip past her, “no, no… that’s just me. You do have to wait for me to open the door for you first, otherwise the vampire instincts kick in and I behead you.” Catra froze momentarily, ears giving away her state of shock. “I’m joking. That was a joke. I swear I’d never remove your head. It’s too nice.”</p><p>Catra breathed out a laugh, “jeeze, you sounded way too serious for comfort. Not that I’d ever enter your home without an invitation in general, but” she shrugged, “I obviously don’t know anything about vampires.”</p><p>“Hey, I mean, you got the invitation thing right. You’ll never have me barging into your place.” Adora ushered Catra further into her home, unable to see Catras wide eyed expression as they walked through the foyer and into the living room where Adora motioned for Catra to sit on the sofa, “do you like tea? Or coffee? I also have a lot of very well aged wine, and about enough stuff to make half of a Manhattan,” she muttered that last bit to herself.</p><p>Catra didn’t respond for a moment, looking all around them. Adora had so many plants. So many. She couldn’t even begin to count how many there were. It seemed like every single surface was covered in potted plants of some sort. There was even a massive bay window hidden behind a slew of large hanging plants and what looked like actual bushes. She could just barely see the sunset behind foliage.</p><p>“Catra?”</p><p>“You’re a vampire.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“So when do you…” an ear twitched as she sat across from the blonde, eyebrows furrowing more and more as the questions kept pouring into her brain, “how do you water them?”</p><p>Any other vampire probably would have laughed at the ridiculousness of the question, but not Adora. She was as sweet as ever when she responded with a simple “I water them at night.” She awaited another question she knew Catra was brewing, but after a good minute of a slew of weird looks on Catra’s face, Adora tried to explain further. “I water them throughout my day—it’s the same routine as when I was a human. Get up, feed myself, feed my plants,” Adora shrugged, glancing around the room at the plethora of potted plants around them, “the difference in watering times was a bit of an adjustment for us all, though. Melvin really hated the extra twelve hours he had to go without water,” she glared at her large Boston fern hanging in the very crowded bay window. </p><p>“Huh,” Catra looked around her again, still trying to take in all the plants around her. Although mind boggling, it seemed to be working out just fine. “How many do you have?”</p><p>Adora seemed to freeze in a momentary panic, knowing full well how ridiculous it was going to sound once the number was said out loud. “Oh, um… not too many I suppose,” she looked around Catra, focusing on the wall of scattered shelves with meticulously sorted plants behind her guest before sinking further into her armchair, willing herself to answer honestly “maybe like, three hundred? Three hundred and fourteen, actually.”</p><p>And then there was the exact look Adora expected. Pure, unhidden shock spread across Catras entire face. She didn’t even attempt to hide it. “How do you have time to take care of them all… that’s—are you insane?”</p><p>Adora laughed at that last comment, “maybe I am. It’s all just well thought out organization and time management. I have a routine I’ve been following for over three hundred years, which helps a lot, actually.”</p><p>Catra didn’t say anything for a while. She leaned back into the old cushion of Adora’s couch, glancing all around the room. It looked like a total mess, although absolutely beautiful in nature. Catra really knew nothing about plants. She could never keep a succulent alive for more than a week, but here Adora was with her sitting room absolutely littered with flourishing plants of all varieties, vines stretching across every wall. It was cluttered, but Catra felt the ambience was much more clean and comforting than her own living room. She felt alive, which was ironic considering her company. </p><p>Her thoughts wandered so much she nearly didn’t register the last bit of Adora’s explanation. “Wait, three hundred? You’ve been alive for three hundred years?”</p><p>“Well, not alive, but I’ve existed for that amount of time, yeah… do you want to know my exact age? Or will that scare you off.” She waited patiently for Catras response, adjusting so she was more comfortable once she’d said yes to knowing. Adora had a backstory—not too long, but she felt like Catra would benefit from hearing at least the relevant bits. </p><p>“I’m three hundred and thirty nine. The whole vampire thing happened when I was twenty-five and it was… a struggle. I didn’t come to terms with it until I threw up brunch and came home with burns on my face. I was always freezing at first and I had to crawl under just about every blanket I owned. I knew what happened and I hated it for so long, I felt so isolated—I got depressed. And then my great uncle died and my cousins were sending flowers and sympathy plants, one of which was a sad, small Boston fern.</p><p>“I rehabbed it. It took so much work considering I had no idea what I was doing, but it finally started to flourish. I made an outing to the library one evening and got a book on gardening and botany. Then I bought another plant a month later after the new year and decided I would buy a new plant every year… and now here we are—three hundred and fourteen years later.” Adora decided to leave out the parts about the whole having to figure out how to drink blood thing for the foreseeable future.</p><p>Catra sat there in silence, childlike curiosity spread across her face. She wasn’t as freaked out as Adora was expecting, which was actually… a bit of a relief. Catra seemed genuinely interested in Adora’s history, just like the day Adora confessed to being a vampire. Catra wanted to know everything. Adora broke every stereotype Catra had about vampires and she loved it. “Huh, so… I’m on a date with a really old woman? Sorry Adora, but I think you’re just a little over my age limit.”</p><p>“Oh, whatever!” She threw an accent pillow at Catra, laughing playfully when Catra threw it back. “Enough talking about me, do you want anything to drink?”</p><p>Catra hummed in thought, “the only thing I remember you saying is aged wine.”</p><p>Adora stood to retrieve the wine, smiling softly to herself when Catra stood as well and followed her to the kitchen and down a steep staircase into the wine cellar. This worked out wonderfully, because Adora hadn’t used her wine cellar for its intended purpose in years. They made their way down, the old boards beneath their feet creaking so much Adora worried they might collapse under the extra usage. Adora paused just after Catra came down the last step and scanned her shelves momentarily, “there’s just about everything, Pinot noir, sauvignon blanc… um, oh! This really nice merlot I’ve been aging for a few years.” She turned around quickly and sped around to a corner rack, picking up a dark bottle. </p><p>Catra read through the label, grinning almost mockingly as she pointed at the handwritten letters, “Made with merlots of love,” she laughed, “You’re so dumb.”</p><p>“What? It’s cute.” She snatched the bottle from Catras claws, retrieving a corkscrew and a handful of wine glasses. “Want anything else? We can open anything you want.”</p><p>“Whatever you have that’s not overly sweet.” Catra made her way over to the tall bar table in the middle of the wine cellar, eyeing Adora in mock suspicion when she set the bottle and a couple of glasses on the table, “are you sure this isn’t laced with blood?”</p><p>“Of course not. I keep those bottles in a separate area.” Adora winked, turning around to shuffle around the shelves of wine. She looked around momentarily, thinking out loud, “we can do the Pinot Noir for sure and… maybe Chardonnay.” She huffed slightly as she stretched as much as possible to reach a bottle on the top rack, not noticing Catra staring unreservedly at the stretch of skin exposed as she reached. She felt her cheeks warm slightly, composing herself before turning around with wine bottles in hand, “here we go. Very nice, bloodless wine.”</p><p>Catra laughed at that, being sure to call Adora a dork as she sat catty corner to Catra on the bar table in the middle of the wine cellar, and just stared at the woman beside her—her ridiculously light blonde hair cascading down her shoulders in neat curls, blue eyes glowing as she kept going on and on about things Catra really didn’t have the mental capacity to even attempt to understand. All she knew in that moment was the wine was really good and Adora was the most beautiful creature she’d ever seen. Catra barely knew what Adora was referring to as she went off on multiple tangents about aging processes and the various aromas and tastes of each wine. She nodded in agreement every time Adora said something tasted one way or the other, but she really wasn’t paying attention.</p><p>“What is it?” Adora had noticed Catras distant stare, worried she’d talked too much and lost Catra entirely.</p><p>“Nothing, I just really wanna kiss you.”</p><p>“Oh.” Adora tapped the stem of her wine glass rapidly with her fingertip. Why wasn’t she moving? They’d kissed before, this wasn’t very new to either of them.</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment, Catra downed her last glass of wine and straightened up in her chair, the tip of her tail flicking to the opposite side, “you can kiss me, Adora.”</p><p>Adora didn’t hesitate after that. She stood and stepped into Catra’s space, turning her seat so she was facing the blonde and pressed Catra into the cold tabletop until they were perfectly slotted together, faces centimeters apart. Adora could feel Catra’s body heat radiating off of her, and she felt her fingertips vibrate in anticipation just before pressing a soft, gentle kiss into Catra’s lips.</p><p>“Your lips are still cold,” Catra whispered, fingertip coming up to brush lightly against Adora’s lower lip.</p><p>“They’ll warm up,” Adora leaned forward again, kissing Catra slowly. They took their time figuring things out, their pace hastening after Adora accidentally let a fang graze Catras lip.</p><p>Catra hissed, but didn’t pull away. She gripped the back of Adora’s neck, claws digging in ever so slightly as she said, “I have fangs, too, you know.” She kissed Adora, sucking her lower lip in between her teeth and let her fangs press down on the sensitive skin just enough to make Adora whimper. She didn’t expect Adora to grab her by the hips and hoist her up on the tabletop, but she didn’t complain. Instead, Catra wrapped her legs around Adora’s hips and pulled her in as close as possible, trying extremely hard not to rip the back of Adora’s shirt with her claws.</p><p>It was becoming increasingly difficult for both of them to control themselves when Adora’s lips trailed down to Catra’s neck. Catra tilted her jaw back as far as it could go, exposing the column of her neck to Adora. She knew Adora would never bite her hard enough to draw blood in that way, but the risk was there. The thought that Adora could sink her teeth into Catra and take whatever she wanted in a split second was both terrifying and exhilarating. Catra almost thought she was inviting it, and when Adora’s teeth raked down the side of her neck, the sting of desire and desperation left behind in their wake, she nearly did.</p><p>Catra moaned a few expletives, both her hands braced on the table to hold her up while adora peppered rough kisses and gentle bites down her neck and across her collarbone, periodically taking breaks from her assaults on Catra’s neck to kiss her, drinking in Catra’s occasional hisses and mews.</p><p>Adora could feel Catra’s jagged breath against her lips, and her mind was beginning to get dangerously foggy. She was starting to get restless, hands gripping at Catras hips to ground herself. Catra had brought a hand up to the back of Adora’s neck, gripping the hair at the base of her skull when Adora bit Catra’s shoulder hard enough to leave a nice indentation. Adora could see the arousal brewing in Catra’s eyes, and she wanted nothing more than to satiate Catra’s wants and needs, but Adora knew she was biting too much. It was getting hard to think rationally, and she needed to take a moment. “Catra,” she pulled back, already missing the hand that had been tangled in her hair.</p><p>“Yeah?” Catra rasped, hair a little messier than usual, cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, partly because of the wine, but mostly because of Adora. </p><p>Adora loved how breathless Catra looked, all because of her. </p><p>“I need to…”</p><p>Catra seemed to understand, straightening herself up on the table. She brought her hand up to rest on Adora’s jaw, pressing a gentle kiss into her already swollen lips. “Yeah, let’s not get too excited. I don’t want to become a beverage.” They chuckled in unison and Catra scooted off the table, closing the open wine bottles and setting them aside for later.</p><p>Adora calmed down completely after they’d cleaned up the wine glasses, their evening returning almost to normal once they’d made their way back upstairs, wine in hand.</p><p>Adora made a quick snack, not even minding that Catra was seated on her marble countertops. The Lady in her would have a fit, but that life was long gone. She enjoyed this life of comfort and casualty much more.</p><p>“If it’s a snack, why are you turning to burner on? Snacks shouldn’t have to be cooked.” Catra watched Adora pull out a pan and set it on her stove top, grabbing a lump of meat wrapped in butcher's paper and setting it on the counter.</p><p>“I’m gonna heat up some soup real quick, it’ll just take ten minutes.”. Adora’s body could handle food to a certain extent, soup being one of the easier things to manage. She was glad she could still enjoy that just like before. Just after the promised amount of time, she was setting a bowl of rich, creamy lobster bisque on the counter next to Catra, rushing over to the dining room to get a few plants off the table to make space for them. “Sorry, I don’t normally eat in here, I let the plants take over.”</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes at Adora’s skewed idea of a snack as she tucked the wine bottles under her elbows and brought their bowls over to the table. Adora finished brushing soil off of her side, taking their plates from Catra with a soft smile that Catra didn’t think she’d ever get used to. “This house might as well belong to the plants.”</p><p>“Oh, it definitely belongs to them. It’s their world and I’m just living in it.”</p><p>They sat at the table and chatted in between sips of wine, not even bothering with glasses. The sun had fully set by that point, eight o’clock rolling around in no time. Catra didn’t plan a specific time to leave, but she was so comfortable just sitting and talking to Adora she didn’t know if she wanted to. She found the courage to ask more questions about Adora’s vampirism and found out Adora did have a heartbeat, but if she didn’t feed long enough it would stop. It only ever beat twenty to thirty times a minute at most. Adora thought of it as an alarm that told her when she was due to feed, among other things.</p><p>Catra also found out Adora doesn’t need to breathe, but does out of habit. She also finds herself counting things when they appear in multiples, although that habit has become easier to break over time. They managed to find out Adora can’t kiss Catra out of her own accord without permission first, a realization that made so many things make sense to Adora, and was the reason she felt so poorly about the person she last went on a date with years ago.</p><p>“That’s so annoying. What if I want you to, I don’t know, surprise me?” Catra huffed, crossing her arms indignantly when Adora just laughed.</p><p>“Maybe we can find a way around that at some point. There’s a loophole for everything.”</p><p>Catra thought for a moment, arms uncrossing so she could fiddle with her long abandoned fork. “Adora, I give you permission to kiss me whenever you want for the rest of the night.”</p><p>Adora laughed at that, reeling backwards in her chair. She’d probably have to test that out later. “You’re such a dork.”</p><p>“And you, miss lifeless, are blushing.”</p><p>“Am I?” Adora grinned, leaning forward to rest her chin on her palm.</p><p>It was probably nearing ten o’clock, but neither of them cared. Catra didn’t have to work, and Adora didn’t plan on going to bed until well after the sunrise. They abandoned their chairs in favor of going back to the living room, sitting together on the old Victorian style couch Adora loved so much. “Okay, you have to tell me where you got this old lady couch.”</p><p>“Old lady?” Adora gave Catra an incredulous look, patting the back of the cream colored couch lovingly, “I got this couch in an estate sale almost two hundred years ago, excuse you. She’s all original and, more importantly, is extremely comfortable. I’ve napped on this thing thousands of times.”</p><p>“Thousands of naps? You really are an old woman.” Catra reeled back into the arm of the couch with a laugh when Adora swatted at her arm, giggling when Adora turned away from her with a huff. Catra leaned back fully, extending her legs out to rest on Adora’s lap. She tried her best to subdue her purrs when Adora started mindlessly tracing little circles on her lower thigh, Adora soon forgetting about Catra’s silly comment. </p><p>Adora’s brain turned off to everything except Catra in that moment. She was all too aware of the weight of Catra’s thighs on her lap—too aware of the way Catra’s breath hitched when she let her fingernails drag down the fabric just above Catra’s knee, and of the faint rumble coming from deep within Catra’s chest when she ran her fingertips up and down Catra’s outer thigh. Adora was so focused on what her hand was doing she didn’t see Catra doze off. In fact, she didn’t notice Catra was asleep until something other than a purr came from Catra, causing Adora’s attention to snap over to the woman’s face. </p><p>Catra was snoring quietly, lips parted just enough for Adora to see a little fang poking out. She wondered what it was like not being able to retract your fangs, frowning at the thought of biting her tongue and inner lip constantly way back when. Catra probably didn’t have that problem though, being born with fangs and all. She’d probably make fun of Adora if she ever heard about her early fang troubles. </p><p>An ear twitched, followed by Catra huffing in her sleep. Adora had no idea how much time had passed—she tended to think so much hours would go by in what felt like a blink. It was still dark outside. She really didn’t want to wake Catra up, so she moved out from beneath her as gently as she could, figuring it was safe to carry her considering she didn’t even stir at the movement.</p><p>Catra laid in Adora’s arms like a dead fish. Literally. She was dead asleep, arms just limply flopped over Adora’s shoulders. She snored loudly in Adora’s ear, muttering incoherently when Adora started to make her way upstairs to her bedroom. Adora crouched down to set catra down on her bed, grateful she decided to update the style of her bedspread to a more… modern one. Catra definitely would have made fun of her if she saw ruching of any kind—and Adora had had a lot of ruching going on. </p><p>She tried her best to tuck Catra in without moving her around too much, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Adora thought she’d feel outcast of place or awkward with someone laying in her bed, but the sight of Catra’s dark, messy hair splayed across a cushion of beige pillows didn’t unsettle her in the slightest. She didn’t exactly know how to describe it, but for just a second she hoped Catra would stay there forever—hoped she could watch her fuzzy ears flicker back and forth in response to whatever she was dreaming about, or watch her chest rise and fall in a calming rhythm with every breath she took. Occasionally, if Adora looked long enough, she could see a sliver of gold shine through dark eyelashes for just a millisecond. She found herself getting lost in Catra’s dark lashes, counting each strand over and over and over again. It didn’t occur her that she was quite literally staring at Catra like a creep until Catra stirred in her sleep, curling into a ball underneath the covers. </p><p>Adora decided to go downstairs and clean up their long abandoned dishes. Hours must have passed since Catra had initially fallen asleep because the foyer was bathed in a dusky glow from the sun just barely beginning to peak through the horizon. Adora noticed her plants were a little droopy as she took the time to wish them all a good morning along the way to the dining room. Some of them were due to be watered before sunrise, so once done with the dishes she set outside to gather rainwater from an open tank just outside the back door. </p><p>She always started in the front of the house and made her way back. The only plants on the front porch that were due to be watered were the begonias, which she was grateful for because it was especially chilly outside for it only being autumn. Inside the foyer wouldn’t take too much time—only a dozen plants needed to be watered. The dining room and living room was where she needed to take the most care in what the watered.</p><p>Adora had to use a few small jars of water with specific fertilizer for certain plants, careful not to mix them up. It was a process of refilling jars with water, dropping in a few drops of fertilizer, trying to remember which plants needed which fertilizer, and so on. She fell easily into her normal rhythm, humming softly to her plants while she hydrated them. She lost herself completely in her task she didn’t see the fluffy figure leaning against the doorframe beside her until it was too late. All Adora saw was a bundle of darkness with bright mismatched eyes before nearly dropping her jar, letting out a loud mix between a hiss and a scream, “Catra, for the love, hello.” She cleared her throat, regaining her composure as quickly as she lost it.</p><p>“Did I just frighten a vampire? Cool.”</p><p>Adora chuckled through her embarrassment, realizing her fangs had popped out and quickly retracted them, “not all of us are stone cold killers,” she shrugged.</p><p>“No, some of you sing tender songs to your plants and spook easily,” Catra grinned, coming into the sitting room to plop down on the very familiar couch. She watched Adora more openly as the blonde pulled various pots off the shelves to water them.</p><p>Adora looked at Catra in between tending to her plants, smiling softly at the sight of Catra bundled up to the chin in her favorite blanket, “I see you found the softest blanket I own.”</p><p>Catra nodded, tightening the blanket around her arms, “I might have to steal it.” She was thinking of ways to take it home because it was very, very soft. And it only slightly smelled like Adora. “Thanks for uh… taking me to bed. I didn’t even realize I fell asleep.”</p><p>“To be fair, I didn’t realize you fell asleep either. You were probably laying on me for a good two hours before I noticed.”</p><p>“Where does your mind go?”</p><p>Adora thought about it for a moment. Her mind went to Catra. Only Catra. And there were so many things for her mind to get lost in when it came to Catra that it was only fair she lost track of hours just thinking about her. Getting lost in people used to terrify her, but she wasn’t scared. She was comfortable. She didn’t mind losing track of time as long as Catra was the cause. </p><p>“It went to you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>